Episode 78 (14 November 1985)
Synopsis Arthur tries to employ Simon to watch Pete for the day to ensure he will not cause harm to Nick, but Simon says she cannot look out for Pete so Arthur takes the task in-hand by distracting Pete at any given opportunity. Sue looks after Annie for Mary as she heads off to her stripping job. Lofty finds a 10 pence in the hoover and uses it on a fruit machine. He is unsuccessful but Simon feels luck and wins £1. In the launderette Dot remarks on how adorable Annie is. Lofty walks in and asks Sue and Dot if they agree with Mary's job. Having been given the wrong impression over what Mary's job is, Dot believes that Mary is actually a social worker. Dot tells Lofty that she wholly agrees with Mary's job, baffling him. Sheena and Mary walk in to pick Annie up, and Dot doubts Mary's job after seeing how Sheena dresses. Back at Mary's flat, Mary reflects on her experience. Sheena encourages Mary to let the men touch her more. Pete tells Kathy he still intends to kill Nick and will not be talked out of his decision. Hannah arrives on the square with Cassie and allows Tony to look after her for the day. Dot confronts Arthur over Pete's behaviour, demanding to know what is going on. Lofty asks Ali to bet on horses for him and Simon. He tells Ali that he wants to bet on the same horse as Simon, but Ali dissuades Lofty and tells him to bet on a different horse instead, convinced it will earn him more. However, after the race, Simon ends up winning £25 while Lofty loses more money. Tony and Cassie race around the square together and Hannah watches them. She is impressed with Tony. Debbie and Andy come face-to-face again. She tells him she has been receiving obscene phone calls from people. Pete cooks Kathy a meal to apologise for how he has handled her situation. Debbie and Andy eat together and Andy suggests they have a shower together. Arthur goes to The Vic and sells lottery tickets. Simon wins more money while Lofty loses more. Lofty is convinced that luck is on Simon's side so demands to swap lottery tickets with him. They do, and Simon wins another £25 whilst Lofty wins £1. The men then meet up to discuss what to do about Nick. Dr. Legg admits he was wrong but tries to stop the men from being silly. Andy proposes to Debbie under false pretenses, calling it a technicality as they share the bills, but Debbie calls it an ultimatum. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Playground *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Delanie Forbes as Cassie Carpenter. *A customer in Al's Café is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes